Apostles
'Apostles '(使徒, Shito) are an immortal ageless race that feeds on plants. All Apostles were originally Archangels who were turned when ingesting Apostle blood, although they like to pretend otherwise and look down on young apostles as "former archangels." Appearance Apostles are exquisitely beautiful humanoid-like beings, who exert a heavenly aura that calms people down. They look, breath, act, and talk like humans, enabling them to blend in easier. Berserker, born as a Apostle/Demon hybrid is both exquisitely beautiful but has no fangs unlike her sire but has reddish/amber eyes. She exerts a more heavenly-like aura than the other hybrids and is also more dangerous. Their blood is golden like the golden blood of the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus and plays testament as even one drop of their blood can heal every damage done to a person, physically but not mentally. They have no body heat, pulse, or bodily excretions since their metabolism has utterly stopped, and never age. Apostle/Demon Hybrid An Apostle who ingests the blood of a demon does not become a Demon but rather an hybrid. The only known hybrid in the series is Berserker. Like, true Apostles the hybrids are equal in strength to their sires and grow even stronger, but they will continue to age until they reach a certain age where their immortality kicks in and stops them aging even further. Unlike, incomplete vampires, the hybrids are the combinations of the two strongest races combined together into one. Their power complete each other making the hybrids even stronger. Nature Apostles are bringers of Harmony and Peace, tasked with the responsibility of preventing the Demon Clan from rising again. They rarely if ever show emotions towards their young, they push them to become even stronger and protect their clan`s leader. As a result of that, the young Apostles are even better warriors than the previous generation making them especially dangerous. Feelings to them are annoying, useless, and meant to be trampled underneath their feet. They have no love in their hearts for Heaven, after they were framed by the Vampires when it was the Vampires who helped the Demon Clan escape from their prison sealed in Hell by the Archangel Clan. They are very wary of Archangels after what happened in the Ancient Holy War and still don`t trust Archangels. Origin Currently not much is known about the origin of Apostles. What is revealed is that the Archangel Helena was chosen by God to guard the prison of Hell, but was then saved by a female Apostle who was known as the "Fairy Blacksmith". The two married, and used their blood to create a child made with their blood. Laws * Apostles are forbidden from any meddling with the Seraph of the End. Violation will result in imprisonment for all eternity. However, if it affects the Archangels, Heaven, and the breaking of the Demon Clan`s Seal, all armed Apostles are ordered to engage the Seraph of the End to save Humanity from Heaven`s Wrath, least they be "slaughtered" * Apostles are forbidden to travel to Heaven * They must never speak of the Demon Clan to Vampires or even regular humans * Weapons are to be used on a Vampire, noble or common. If you see a Vampire subjecting people to punishment then you must fight for the Humans regardless of your morals. Punishment * The most severe punishment for a Apostle is imprisonment deep underground for all eternity. Since a Apostle's brain will continue to regenerate, the prisoner will forever long to save people without any way to fulfill that desire and any ability to die. Strengths Natural Abilities Apostles have impressive power and regenerative abilities; this increases with their lineage and age. They can easily reattach a limb, their power and regenerative abilities become more impressive if they are a Apostle/Demon hybrid. Their senses are extremely powerful, and their eyesight allows them to distinguish a target several hundred meters away, even in pitch-black darkness. Weapons In battle, they use their natural abilities as well as different types of weapons. Apostles as Master Blacksmiths make their own weapons, forged with one drop of their blood, which when dropped onto a hot, and red-color glowing sword turns the metal into a strong weapon, enough to severally limit the healing capabilities of their opponents. Category:Races Category:Ash Witherspoon